What a confusing life!
by sakuraisitachislover
Summary: Ever since he ran into her and saved her, her life changed, now she made a decision for him. Love is a fickle thing, but it was totally worth it. FINISHED ENDED.
1. Never forget pink heads

**Hi! It's my first shot at a DeiXSaku Fanfic! I think I did a pretty good job. I'm going to upload a new chappy everyday, cross your fingers!**

**SakuXDei**

Sakura rushed to her locker, she was going to her last class of the day, art. The problem was…the teacher made her stay an extra minute to go over something new, she had a cold recently and missed school on a test day, not good if you want to impress your teachers for scholarships. She was rushing to gather her books from her locker. Sakura grabbed her sketch pad and a number 2 pencil and slammed her locker shut.

Sakura dodged a few people who still weren't in class and scrambled to get to class, then she collided with someone…who was walking the same way as her! Sakura stood up, she knocked over a man with long blond hair. Sakura apparently hit the sensitive place on her hand where she had gotten an I.V. when her friends dragged her to the hospital claiming she had too high of a fever. Sakura hissed in pain and bit her lip, then the bell rang.

"I am s-sorry" Sakura said as she helped the man up, he truly looked like a girl. Sakura didn't mistake him for a girl though.

"Ow, that hurt, un" The blond replied.

"Dang, I'm late for class Sasori-sensei is gonna be mad" Sakura growled and picked up her stuff, running off into class. Sakura panted as she entered class and sat down "Sorry Sensei, I ran into someone" Sakura said.

"Don't worry, everyone I want you to draw and paint a picture of your favorite animal, apparently their club is having a 'save the animals' benefit" Sasori started taking attendance until someone entered the room. Everyone turned except Sakura, who was too occupied drawing a raven with it's wings spread and screeching in the air.

"Sorry, un. I ran into someone" The blond said.

'Same problem as me…wait, that sounds like the person I ran into' Sakura turned to see him looking at Sasori, glad he didn't recognize her. Sakura turned and continued drawing the raven. She was drawing on a large piece of paper on a wooden art stand.

"Don't worry Deidara, class this is my friend Deidara and he will be helping out with the drawings and telling you what to improve on, he's a very good artist" Sasori smiled. "Go ahead Deidara." Sasori walked to his desk and sat down to do more work and finish attendance.

"Ne, Sensei, can I draw too, un?" Deidara asked.

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt…has to be an animal, go sit next to Sakura." Sasori said and pointed to Sakura.

Sakura sighed, 'no getting out of this one huh?' Sakura thought to herself.

Deidara, or the blond…came and sat right next to Sakura, he seemed to recognize her and he smirked. Sakura looked him straight in the only eye visible, he was smirking…evil plot much? Sakura hoped he wouldn't talk to her, he looked like he was going to do something mean. Sakura felt someone look over her shoulder, it was him.

"Lopsided on the right, un" Deidara smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry danna, I don't see anything on your canvas" Sakura retorted and looked up at him.

"I haven't started, un" Deidara smiled.

"Exactly" Sakura turned back to her black and white portrait and continued.

"You know, it's not nice to make a mockery of your student teacher, un" Deidara turned and started on what he was making.

"Tell me that when I see one" Sakura growled out and erased onto something to give it the shadowy look.

"Enough you two, it's not nice to be mean to a lady" Sasori started but before he could say more Deidara came in.

"Tell me when I see one, un" Deidara started, he turned to Sakura.

Sakura turned to him "I am looking at one" Sakura mocked.

"Deidara, do I have to bring out pictures when you were 5?" Sasori smiled.

Deidara growled and Sakura laughed and turned to her raven. "No, un" Deidara replied and turned to the crow he was making.

"Sakura…stop making fun of Deidara…I don't think he can help the fact that his parent made him look like a girl" Sasori grumpily said, Sakura stopped laughing to see the whole class staring at the three. Sasori went off back to his seat.

For the remainder of class it was quiet, some students were ogling at Deidara and Sakura were pretty much silent unless Deidara scolded her art, he was there to do that much after all. Sakura just ignored him, her raven came out beautifully. After she was done she turned around and watched Deidara paint his crow.

Deidara just smirked, seemed like he enjoyed art and all. His crow was elegantly perching on a twig with it looking to the right, he truly was an artist. "I like it, not too bland or too much" Sakura whispered enough for him to hear.

"Yeah…well once you master art then you can tell me why your raven is lopsided, un" He retorted.

"Art isn't always perfection Deidara" Sakura said. Deidara didn't feel like arguing with her at the moment.

"Un" Was all he replied. Sakura picked a piece of his hair from his black shirt and tossed it to the ground, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

'Well I think he has the right, I have been leaning over his shoulder for about 15 minutes now' Sakura thought "Bad habit, sorry" Sakura heard the bell right and she looked up to where the noise was coming from. Deidara looked at for a moment, she turned a little, some of her mid-back length hair tickled his nose.

Sakura retreated from looking over her shoulder and picked up her bag and waved to Sasori and disappeared in the mob of students in the hallway. "Is school over, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes" Sasori replied and Deidara set everything down.

"I gotta do something, un" Deidara said as he left, leaving his painting as Sakura had.

Sakura brushed a hand through her hair as she got onto a bus, she pulled out her MP3 and put one piece in her ear, she knew Ino would sit next to her and rant about stuff. Just on cue, Ino sat down next to Sakura and smiled. The bus headed off in Sakura's direction, she was the first to be dropped off.

"Hey Sakura, you know that boy Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded. "What? Did he ask you out, your happy" Sakura smiled happily at her best friend.

"Yes! Well no…I kinda asked him out, see he was just sitting there looking at the ceiling and I made him say yes" Ino giggled.

The bus came to a halt at Sakura's stop and Sakura stood up. "Bye Ino" Sakura waved as she jumped off the bus.

"Bye Sa-Ku-Ra!" Ino yelled to her and the bus started up again. Sakura's street was by a intersection that was fairly busy, she was glad that the bus driver dropped her off on her side. The other side was filled with shops that a lot of people went to.

Sakura turned and walked on the sidewalk until she came to her street, then she turned left and continued down it. Sakura knew she would go to an empty house again, she sighed. Sakura thought about getting a room mate, but the last time she tried, the girl got so annoying. Luckily she moved out.

Sakura went up to her door and put her key in the lock 'That's odd' she thought 'I know I locked it this morning' Sakura grumbled and walked in, not bothering to lock it behind her 'your just imagining stuff' she told herself.

Sakura threw her backpack on the floor and she felt something was wrong, she looked around…of course she didn't see anyone, something felt strange though and she didn't like it much. Sakura went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth like she always did, she brushed them everyday after school. Sakura spit out the remaining water in her mouth and headed to her room. Sakura entered her room, she turned to see someone shut her door behind her.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she backed up, every step she took backwards, he took forwards. "What are you doing here?" Sakura grumbled, she felt vulnerable.

"Sakura" he breathed out, Sakura backed up and she was cornered into the crease of her two walls that connected. Sakura looked up to see him looking straight at her, she felt nervous under his gaze.

"Why don't you go home, leave me alone!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke smirked and tugged at her shirt. Sakura felt helpless, but she wouldn't stand for this! Why the heck was he here?! She had already told him she didn't like him, didn't he detest her?

**P_retty_ P_lease_ R_eview!_**


	2. Fights with reality

**nickeledwards-**Thaks for the Review, yep, i'll update ASAP. Thanks for being my first reviewer!

**JenKonoha-**Thanks, nice name by the by.

**Shadow Quil-**Hope you like the next part.

**gothix29-**Just bout to find out.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Fights with reality.**

Sakura clutched the blue vase and hit him straight in the head, Sakura felt a crack, she assumed it was the vase breaking. Sakura stood there for a second, he was on the ground cursing and holding his head while in a fetal position, Sakura went to his side and kicked him in his stomach, he seemed to look like he could still get up, Sakura hurried and raced out the door.

Sakura ran down the sidewalk, she was glad nobody was outside. Running in underwear and a Tank-top from the one person who you thought hated you. Sakura was traumatized though. Sakura looked back to see Sasuke stumbling out the door. Sakura just noticed the small cut on her thigh as it stung.

Sakura felt weak, very weak…but she kept running, once she got to the end of her street, she made a hard right and ran, her mind was so focused on getting away, she didn't notice she stopped right in the middle of the street. Sakura noticed and she turned to see a truck coming full speed at her. She froze in place, she couldn't bring herself to move. The truck honked at her, but Sakura couldn't move, she was in too much shock.

Deidara came out of the clay shop, he had to drop off something for work. He heard brakes screech and horns honking. Then Deidara saw her, the pink haired girl named Sakura. Why was she in the middle of the road? 'Oh come on, un!' Deidara yelled at himself and charged for her.

Sakura was feet away from the truck until someone…or something knocked her out of the way. Sakura felt something heavy on her, it got off quick. Sakura found out it had to be a human, male by how strong the guy pushed her over. Sakura's eyes shot open as she sat up, she positioned quickly to sit on her knees.

"What were you thinking, un?! You could've died!" Deidara lectured her.

Sakura's head shot up to meet his gaze, he sat in front of her. Sakura nearly fell forward but grabbed onto his forearms, he didn't seem to mind. Deidara put his hands on his knees because he was in the same position as her.

"Un? What are you wearing?" Deidara asked as he saw she had on black underwear and a black tank-top.

"Sakura!!! You Slut!!!!" They heard Sasuke yell, Deidara looked at him closely. Deidara could see blood coming from his head and dripping down. Sakura clutched onto his forearms tighter.

Deidara looked back at her, she had a panicky look in her eyes as she looked at Sasuke. Sakura's breath hitched when she saw him, she wanted Sasuke to leave! Sasuke yelled more insults at Sakura, she was shaking slightly.

Deidara thought about the situation for a moment…Sakura in underwear and a tank-top, That weird guy that's yelling at her with blood dripping down his face and he's limping. There was only one thing that came to his mind, his brows furrowed. "What was he trying to do to you un?" Deidara asked Sakura, he finally noticed the cut on her cheek. Deidara touched it lightly, he wasn't fond of abusers.

Deidara stood up and grabbed Sakura's hand, that guy was nearing. Deidara ran with Sakura behind him, they crossed the street and Deidara got on the passengers side of the car and got Sakura in, then he ran to the drivers side and hopped in, closing the door and turning the car on. Sakura and him put their seatbelts on, Sakura was hugging her knees though.

Deidara backed out of the parking lot and sped off, he glanced at Sakura every once and a while. He felt bad for her, he turned his focus to the road and sped on, he came to a red light. Deidara once again glanced at her, he wondered why it made him feel so sick, he didn't like abusers but…he could've just called the cops and left her there. Why didn't he?

The cut was bothering Deidara, he knew he shouldn't do anything about it, touching a girl on the cheek who just…probably almost got sexually assaulted. Deidara reached over her to the glove box and pulled out an alcohol wipe. Sakura looked at him oddly as he kept one hand on the wheel, his seeable eye on the light and tore the little packet open with his teeth and other hand.

Deidara wouldn't mind doing it when he got to his house, but he could see a little dirt on her cheek from when he knocked her out of the road. If the wound closed, then it would most likely get an infection. The light turned green and Deidara continued driving, the next light had turned red also, he put his foot on the brakes and crumbled up the wrapper and threw it in the unused ashtray. Sakura seemed to know what he was doing, but she wondered why now?

Deidara looked at her, she looked at him with curiosity and some trust, probably because he saved her from the bastard. Deidara leaned over to Sakura and grabbed her chin in one hand and the alcohol pad in the other, he looked into her eyes. They were full of panic, but she couldn't stay isolated forever. Deidara softly, with the alcohol pad in the other, brushed it lightly against her cheek.

Sakura hissed in pain for a moment but got used to it, Deidara's hands were careful, strong and soft at the same time. He had to turn and continue driving, Sakura brushed her pain-filled cheek. Deidara passed one light and then the other was red. He stopped and finished the job on Sakura's cheek.

"Sorry, un" Was all Deidara said. They turned a corner and then another, then into the driveway of a nice small apartment house. Deidara sighed at that and turned the car off and pulled out the keys along with taking off his seatbelt. Deidara got out and closed his car door, Sakura unbuckled herself and got out too, closing the door behind her. Sakura followed him up to the door, truly, he was nervous.

He unlocked the door, Sakura was blushing madly at the fact she was half-naked. Sakura was also scared to death, she didn't know Deidara well, he could be a murderer for all Sakura could care. Sakura shrugged it off and he let her into his house. The first thing Sakura saw was a kitchen, then a living room.

"Sorry bout the mess, un" Deidara said, referring to a few shirts on the ground. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear…Sakura thought it was sort of cute.

Deidara shut the door and locked it, Sakura felt a little uneasy. Sakura was looking at the ground, some of her hair was over her shoulder and on her heaving chest, she was still worked up from the exhilaration. Deidara looked at her, he liked her hair, it was sort of unique. Deidara traveled her hair down to the tips, he found himself accidentally looking at her breasts, he blushed and looked away.

Deidara made sure he had her attention before walking away, she followed him to his room. Sakura sat on the edge of his bed and watched him as he surfed out some clothes. He managed to pull out a black t-shirt and some guy's black shorts. Deidara walked over to the bed and sat to the left of her, he handed her the clothes.

"They're a little small, un." Deidara commented. Sakura was cold as it was so she stood up and pulled the shirt over her head, Deidara laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Sakura pulled the shorts over her underwear and found the shorts reached just past her knee. Sakura sat back next to him and laid down next to him, pulling her hair out of the shirt.

"Sorry" Sakura mumbled and put her arms over her head.

"For what, un?" Deidara asked. "you didn't do anything, un" Deidara said, sitting up and looking down at her.

Her green eyes looked at him "I am weak" Sakura said clearly.

"Nani? I saw blood, un. You had to have done something" Deidara said smiling.

Sakura sat up and looked at him, his smile was so cute. "Hit a vase on his head…" Sakura mumbled. Deidara started laughing uncontrollably, Sakura smiled…she wasn't ready to laugh.

"Sorry, un" Deidara's laughing died down and he smiled "I bet he deserved it, un" Deidara tried making a serious face, but it seemed hard…his thoughts probably involved the boy, and a vase…then Sakura hitting the boy with a vase.

Sakura rolled onto her stomach, Deidara didn't seem as a threat to her. Sakura kind of liked Deidara, besides the fact that he was cute, he actually argued with her. Sakura yawned big and Deidara could see she was tired, he shrugged and decided on something.

"You can stay…I guess, un." Deidara smiled as she peeked an eye through her arms to look at him. "I'll sleep on the couch, un"

Deidara got up along with Sakura, he walked from the door. Sakura sat on the bed and rested her back against the wall, thoughts clouded her brain from today. Deidara stood at the doorframe for a minute…Sakura got comfortable enough to slip under the covers while sitting up. Sakura had a blank stare on her face.

"You know, un. If you keep staring blankly I think you might just lose all your emotions, un. That would be a waste." Deidara smirked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, smiling faintly. Sakura picked up one of the two pillows and chucked it at him, luckily he shut the door before it hit him, Deidara peeked his head in making sure she wouldn't do it again.

"Deidara?" Sakura asked softly while trailing up his body to his face.

"Un?" Deidara asked.

"Thanks" Sakura mumbled, with that, Deidara turned off the lights to his room and shut the door behind him, heading to the closet for a blanket.

**I know, what an odd chapter eh? I try to keep it fun.**


	3. I woke up

**OMG!!! I am sooo sorry, you have no Idea! I had to reboot my computer, then the internet wouldn't work! what a hassle! Anyways, more from my hands . Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: I woke up...

* * *

Sakura woke up from the sound of a chirping outside, at first, Sakura jumped at the thought of not being in her bed. Sakura was glad she wasn't though, would Sasuke leave her there? Sakura put her feet on the floor, firstly hissing from leaving the warmth of the comforter, second for the cut on her thigh, she needed a band-aid. 

Sakura stood up, getting her balance right. Sakura looked around Deidara's room for the first time, she noticed he had several guitars in the corner of his room. She moved on to see the color of his room, the room was dim so she walked over by the door and switched on the light, it was a peaceful gray. Sakura looked to see a desk, blue, and then his bed…he probably didn't like rooms crowded with stuff, neither did Sakura.

Sakura stopped looking at the room and finally exited out the door and retraced her steps to the living room, Deidara was still sleeping, Sakura smiled, she decided to make breakfast, he wouldn't care…right? After all she was making it for both of them…and besides…it was fun making Deidara mad.

Sakura took one last glance at Deidara and entered the kitchen, washing her hands. Sakura looked in the fridge and thought of what to make, she decided on omelets. Sakura pulled out the eggs and cheese…there was no meat that she could quickly cook, they would have cheese omelets.

Sakura shuffled around in the cupboards quietly and pulled out a pan and a mixing dish with a fork and spatchula. Sakura set the stove to the nearest left on a 6 and cracked the eggs silently, glancing over at Deidara to make sure she hadn't woken him. Sakura mixed the shredded cheese with the raw egg and poured it on the pan.

Sakura rinsed out the bowl she just used and placed it in the sink along with the fork she had just used. Sakura finished the omelet quickly and put it on a plate, she was seriously deathly quiet. She rinsed off the pan, and spatchula after she cut it in half. Then she turned off the stove.

Sakura reached over the right side of the stove and reached up to the cabinet above it, she used the last of the pepper and there was more up there, she was trying to re-fill it. Sakura was too short, then she felt someone reach above her and nearly fell. Deidara quickly wrapped his other arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall onto the stove. Deidara pulled her back and she fell onto his chest. Sakura tensed until she heard his voice.

"You know…you are reckless, un" Deidara unwrapped his arm from her waist and she turned to face him "But I admit you were very quiet, un" He pointed out and handed her the pepper.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Well at least I made breakfast for you" Sakura poked him in the chest. "That hurt"

"Fine, next time you almost burn yourself I won't help you, un" Deidara shrugged.

"Brat" Sakura mumbled and filled the pepper shaker with the pepper.

"Why do I get called names for helping you, un?" Deidara pouted.

"I get yelled at regularly for no reason so I wouldn't complain…apparently my raven's are too lopsided" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and sighed "Just grab one" Sakura pointed to both omelets.

Deidara obeyed her and went and sat on the couch after he grabbed a fork, Sakura did the same and set the pepper down on the counter, she went and sat next to Deidara, surprisingly the couch was still warm.

"Body heat" Sakura said as she took a bite.

"Body heat, un?" Deidara asked.

"The couch is still warm, you give off a lot of body heat" Sakura mumbled to him.

"Do you feel ok? After what happened, un?" Deidara asked.

Sakura's smiled faltered a bit, she looked at him. "I'll be okay, I'm just scared to go back" Sakura said.

"You can…stay here for a little if you want, un" Deidara said in more of a demanding voice.

Sakura thought about it for a minute, she could decided later "I see you have Guitars, do you play?" Sakura asked while grabbing his empty dish and going to place them in the sink.

"Yeah, un…I hope I get a break soon" Deidara said as she walked back but didn't sit down.

Sakura blushed and Deidara noticed "Umm…not to bother you, but can I take a shower?" Sakura asked.

"You were nervous to ask me that, un?" He asked and smirked "It's in my room…I think I have some spare clothes, just look in my drawers, un" He said and Sakura walked off down the hall. He watched her until he disappeared. 'She's so shy, well I can't blame her, un. I did save her and bring her here without question' Deidara sighed and stood up. He firstly folded the blanket that he was using and went in his room and threw it on the bed.

Deidara surfed through his drawers that were tampered with, he got black baggy pants and a black shirt, there was a logo on it in red letters, it read 'stuff happens, mostly shit' He smirked. Sakura had just got in the shower right? Deidara pulled off his shirt, then Sakura opened the door. 'Come on! I could swear girls take longer in the shower!' Deidara yelled to himself.

He looked to Sakura as he pulled on the other shirt, her damp hair stuck to his black shirt and the tan boy shorts that reached around her waist, hugged her hips. Sakura blinked for a minute and then smiled. "What kind of Baka dresses in a room where a girl could come in at any time?" Sakura asked and placed a hand on her hip. Deidara examined her hair, it was messy, it looked cute.

Deidara smiled nervously "I thought girls took longer in the shower, un" Deidara commented.

"I am not ordinary, haven't you found that out?" Sakura asked. "I only know you 1 day and I slept over"

"Oh, un…don't you live with your parent's un? Shouldn't you call them?" Asked Deidara.

"Killed 'em both, feeling safe?" Sakura asked.

Deidara rolled his eye "Right…now could you get out…still haven't changed my pants, un" He commented. Sakura walked out of the room and shut the door. Sakura continued down the hall to the kitchen and began cleaning up the mess she made.

Deidara got into the kitchen and noticed Sakura was putting dishes into the washer while singing. She smirked at Deidara and continued, he started putting other things away in the kitchen, listening her singing. He recognized the song immediately too, it was called 'Dark Blue'

"_Dark blue, dark blue, have you ever been alone in a crowded when I'm here with you"_ Sakura finished the song and finished loading the dishwasher. She turned to Deidara "Ne? Where's your stuff for the dishwasher?" Sakura asked. Deidara was currently wiping down the counters. Deidara pointed above Sakura at the cabinets above the dishwasher.

"Here, I'll get it…short stuff, un" Deidara smirked and went up behind Sakura and got it for her, but when he pulled away, Sakura was stuck to him and she fell onto him. He luckily didn't fall, neither did Sakura.

"Aww, come on! Why do your pants have to be connected to my shorts…I mean, your shorts?" Sakura mumbled and Deidara started laughing at her pout. Deidara put the dish soap on the counter and picked at his pants until they finally got unstuck. Deidara hurried and buttoned his pants, He was blushing madly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed the dishwasher, putting it into the dishwasher and closing the dishwasher, letting it run. Sakura stood on her tippie-toes and got the dishwasher soap back where it was, Sakura looked around to see the whole kitchen was spotless. She saw Deidara blushing faintly and she wanted to bug him.

"Did it get hot in here, _Deidara_?" Sakura asked as she referred to his blush. Sakura sighed and smiled, he smiled faintly…embarrassed. "Come on, we can clean up a little bit, it's the least I can do for you…do you have work or something?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow, un" He replied and followed her out to the living room, she picked up the few things on the ground. She raised an eyebrow at a spot on the ground, it looked like clay.

"You are messy" Sakura threw the clothes to Deidara who disappeared. Sakura opened under the entertainment center.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Don't assume!

**Uploaded 2 at once! but this is a hilarious chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Don't assume!**

* * *

Sakura pulled all the C.D.'s out from under it, they all seemed to have cases, even the burned ones. Sakura put them all around her, Deidara finally returned, looking at her like she was crazy. He sat next to her with an eyebrow raised. "What do you plan on doing, un?" He asked. 

"Putting them back, can you put one in pollleeeessseee?" Sakura asked. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a random burned C.D. then he put it in the D.V.D. player he got and waited till it started playing 'Hospital' from 'The Used'

"Okay then, un" Deidara and Sakura put the burned C.D.'s in a pile and the ones that had been bought in a different.

"You like rock?" Sakura asked, shoving a Linkin Park C.D. in his face.

"Un, what type do you like, un?" He asked.

"Same, what's your Fave band?" Sakura asked.

"Currently Evansblue, you un?" Deidara asked as his features turned to her.

Sakura thought about it as she started putting the burned C.D.'s away. "Either Flyleaf or Sugarcult, what's your fave song?" Sakura asked as the song changed to 'Beg' By 'Evansblue.'

Deidara handed Sakura a few more C.D.'s, they both blushed madly when their hands touched, they looked away from each other to hide their embarassment. "Time Is running out, you un?" Deidara asked as Sakura continued putting more away.

"She's the blade" Sakura responded, starting to put the other C.D.'s away.

Another song played and they finished putting the C.D.'s away, Sakura sighed and stood up, Deidara disappeared somewhere and Sakura felt nervous. Then there was a knock on the door, Sakura froze in place…should she answer it, Deidara came back and went to the door, opening it slightly to peek out but then the door swung open by the person outside.

Sakura blinked watching Deidara stumble backwards a little, she snickered and a lady with long brown hair came in. Sakura thought she might be in her late twenties, she kinda felt jealous, it might be Deidara's girlfriend. Deidara went wide-eyed…oh god.

"Deidara! Why didn't you open the door all the way?" The lady complained, then she glanced over at Sakura and had an evil grin while she looked back over at Deidara who froze in place, still wide-eyed.

"N-No! It's not what you think, un!" Deidara nearly yelled.

The lady went over to Sakura and lifted Sakura's chin with her index finger, who was this woman? Sakura got a way better look at the lady, wavy brown hair, sunglasses on, a tan dress with a brown belt wrapped around her waist, and a brown purse handing over her right shoulder. The lady circled Sakura once and then looked at Deidara.

"How was it?" The lady asked. Deidara fell to the ground.

"You can't be serious, un!" Deidara retorted.

"I am serious" She said and put a hand on her hip, the other was holding her purse. "How long have you known her?"

"I've known him since yesterday…" Sakura said in a questioning gaze.

"It only took you that long?! I am impressed!" The lady said. "My Deidara got laid! I am so proud!" The lady said clapping her hands.

Sakura choked on air and she went wide-eyed, if she would've known what the lady meant, she won't have spoken. Deidara looked at Sakura and quickly got her water, he brought it to her and she drank it as if she were hadn't drank in days.

"Okaa-san! No, I didn't get laid, why do you have to bring that up, un!?" Deidara asked.

"You better hurry your sorry ass up, I want grand children!" The lady said.

"Why did you assume that?" Asked Sakura.

"You have his clothes on, and your in his house…" She started "Deidara!" She moaned angrily "Your still a virgin?!" She scream-asked out. Sakura looked at Deidara who was blushing and she laughed.

"Then tell me, un. Have you got laid, un?" Deidara asked Sakura.

Sakura glared at him "Of course not." She replied.

"Then don't laugh at me! I can't help my mom wanting grand-kids!" Deidara had a pout face.

"You look like a cute couple, now would you please make me grand-babies?!" The lady asked, doing the puppy dog face.

Both Deidara and Sakura blushed madly, they couldn't help it either. Sakura never guessed his mom would ask him for grand-children…with her! "Mom! I've only known her 1 day!" Deidara said.

"Why is she here anyways…Ack! never mind, I gotta go, here…I brought you your check" His mother reached in her purse and handed something to Deidara. "Who know's maybe you'll get laid tonight" Then she left leaving a stunned and blushing Sakura and a blushing Deidara who closed the door.

"Sorry, un. She's desperate, un" Deidara said. "I won't do anything, I swear, un." He replied.

"It's okay" Sakura said as she looked to him. Sakura put the water down and bit her lip in pain, she still had the sore on her thigh.

"You ok, un?" Deidara asked.

"I have a sore on my thigh…hurts a lot" Sakura said.

"Oh, I didn't notice, un" He said and reached up into a cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out hydrogen peroxide. Deidara grabbed a paper towel and came over to her. "Do you want to do it, un? I am a guy" Deidara asked.

"I don't think I can reach it" Sakura complained and pouted. "It's on the back of my thigh, low"

"At least I'm not sex-crazed, un!" Deidara retorted.

Sakura sighed "I know, I know" Sakura replied.

"Why don't you lay on the couch, un?" He asked, Sakura complied and laid down on her stomach on the couch.

"Not taking off my, err…your shorts" Sakura complained.

"Awww…I would tie you up and make you my little toy, un" Deidara joked, Sakura glared at him. Deidara crouched down by the side of her thighs. "Which one, un?" Deidara asked.

"Left" Sakura laid her head on her arms, facing him.

Deidara leaned over her right leg and pulled slightly at the fabric that covered her left thigh, Sakura tensed slightly but relaxed. Deidara pulled it up, it was pure silence, enjoyed silence.

"That's pretty bad, un" He said truthfully. "What happened?"

"I think he had a knife and he cut me while…" Sakura didn't want to finish.

"I get it, one second, it might tingle or…burn, un" Deidara smiled.

"Oh shut-up! I've had worse" Sakura started, but as soon as he mixed the chemical with her closed cut, it started to burn. Sakura let in a hissful breath "Ok, owie" She mumbled.

"Tch, I didn't lie, un" Deidara smiled, he leaned his chin on her right leg as he applied medicine to the left leg, Sakura didn't care. Deidara started to put on Neosporin that Sakura didn't even know he had. Sakura whimpered lightly. "And you've had worse?" He asked.

"I'll show you when we're done." Sakura mocked and he started putting a band-aid on it, Sakura hated Band-aids too. As soon as he finished, he pulled her up to stand next to him.

"I still don't think you've had worse" He joked, he always tried to lighten up things, most times it worked.

"Tch" Sakura pulled at the short she wore, lightly. Only revealing a bit of skin on her left hip. Her hip bone had a little 2 inch scar, only a thin line of the scar, which always left a little tone of a different skin color. "Beat that" Sakura mocked.

Deidara kneeled and with his pointer finger, he traced her scar. Sakura yelped "Sorry, does it still hurt, un?" He asked.

"No!!! That was like 4 years ago! Your hands are freezing" Sakura pulled at her pants slightly and let them cover the scar and she pulled down her shirt, smiling.

"It's getting late already, un?" Deidara commented as he stood up and faced his watch.

"Hmm, what time is it?" She asked.

"Around 6, we spend a lot of time organizing CD's, un" Deidara blinked.

"Well it's still pretty late, I'll admit" Sakura pointed out. "Between waking up, making breakfast, your mom coming over for like ever and organizing CD's and then putting that stuff on my leg and blah blah, point is, we had a long day" Sakura smiled.

"You can stay here, un…as long as you…need" Deidara mumbled as he went into the Kitchen, in reality...they had omelet for lunch and all.

* * *

**R&R pleeeaaasssseee **


	5. Creepy spiders! Deidara HELP!

Reviews Reviews...thanks peoples!!! . Sorry that I made DeiDei a virgin! I needed some hilarious moment. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Creepy spiders! Deidara Help!**

* * *

Sakura woke the next morning with a dry throat, it was the second day that she was at Deidara's. Sakura glanced at the alarm clock and noticed it was about 10 A.M. she didn't want to get up but her throat was dry, she sat up slowly. She put her feet on the cold floor and stood up, shedding the comfortableness of the comforter that had covered her.

Sakura grunted and reluctantly walked to Deidara's dresser and pulled out some of his boxers and a shirt and then some shorts. She quickly tip-toed into the shower and turned it on, feeling cool water against her hands made her shiver, especially since she wanted something warm.

Sakura closed the door and discarded her clothes, one by one. She finally finished and made sure there was a towel set out, she set it on the counter of the sink and she quickly got into the shower. Sakura felt the hot water trickle down her body, she was thankful for that!

Sakura searched for the shampoo until she found it, it smelt like a man, it was head and shoulders. Sakura put some in her hand and then put the bottle back, rubbing her hands together and then lathering her hair with the bluish white liquid soap.

Sakura rinsed it out as she finished that process, she moved to the conditioner and as she let it sit, she washed her body. She finished rinsing everything off and out and turned the bath off, she got out and dried off.

Sakura's hair was still dripping wet, sticking to her skin, then she saw it. A huge black spider, she hated spiders, Sakura grabbed her clothes and ran out of the bathroom and shut the door, accidentally slamming it shut. Deidara seemed to hear and came and knocked on his door.

"Sakura?" He asked.

"Deidara, come here" She opened the door and dragged him in, she hid behind him. "HUGE black spider in your bathroom." Sakura pushed him towards the bathroom door, he looked back at her and halted, she tried pushing but he didn't move.

Deidara turned around and got a good look at her, she was bending slightly and trying to push him. He could see her cleavage and decided not to mention anything, he looked up to her face, she was biting her lip. "Your scared of spiders?" Deidara asked.

"Shut up! Bad experience! Now get in there and get it out, pleeeease?" Sakura moaned. Deidara could see her wet hair clinging to every part of her back and chest. "Come on, I don't like spiders, okay? But I'm going to have panic attacks every time I go in there if I'm not sure it's gone!" Sakura stood up, hands still on his chest.

Deidara sighed "Panic attacks?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, I'll do anything! Just please get it away" Sakura put a puppy dog face on.

"Anything, un?" He mocked slyly. Sakura got up and crossed her arms right under her chest, that pushed her breasts up a bit more, he knew she wasn't intentionally doing it, but it was kind of hard not to notice.

"Nearly anything! Come on! It might crawl up the vent, I can't live like this" Sakura pouted.

"Oh, so now your living here, un?" Deidara turned around and went into the bathroom for a few moment's, Sakura sorta cowered by the door to the room. Deidara picked up the black spider, wood spiders meant no harm. He walked out and pushed it towards Sakura "I am carrying a spider so I deserve something, un" He walked past her out of the room. Sakura shut the door and locked it to get changed.

Sakura wore one of his white tank tops and black shorts again, Sakura wore her black tank-top under the shirt and boxers replaced her underwear, she really hated wearing underwear twice in a row without being washed. She grabbed the pile of clothes and set them on the floor next to his bed.

She walked out into his hallway and headed down to the living room, she looked to the kitchen to see Deidara grabbing two bowls and spoons along with frosted flakes and milk, he came and sat down in the living room, setting everything down. Sakura went and sat next to him.

Sakura sighed, which got his attention. "Thinking of my reward, un?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, I know what it is" Sakura leaned over and kissed him on the lips, he went wide eyed but then closed his eyes, the kiss lasted about 10 seconds and they both broke away. Sakura was too embarrassed to talk, but Deidara smirked.

"What else do I have to do to get another reward, un?" Deidara smirked. Sakura grabbed a couch pillow and hit him with it, they laughed and settled down.

"Shut up" She complained. She grabbed a single bowl and a spoon and poured the frosted flaked in each of their bowls, Deidara poured the milk into the bowls, they grabbed their bowl and started eating. "Boys and girls" Sakura stated randomly.

"What about them, un?" Deidara asked.

"Girls have it harder than boys" Sakura said as she swallowed some of her cereal.

"Why do you say that, un?" He asked.

"One, we have to wear bra's" Sakura pointed out "You just have to wear underwear."

"So, un. Guys get hit in the balls and then they can't have babies for like ever, un" Deidara replied.

"So, guys can get a girl pregnant and run off" Sakura commented. "And trust me, it's hard." Sakura finished.

"You've been pregnant and you're a virgin, VIRGIN MARRY!!! Un" Deidara yelled.

Sakura and him started choking on cereal and burst out laughing. "Not quite lover boy! My friend is pregnant."

"Her boyfriend ran off, un?" Deidara asked.

"No, she was raped, but it's sort of the same, I mean, he got her pregnant and then ran off." Sakura retorted.

"Whatever, un" Sakura and Deidara both finished their cereal and they went and put their bowls in the sink, Sakura grabbed the milk and put it away, Deidara did the same with the cereal.

"So, what now?" Sakura asked as they got back to the living room "Do you have any art, you do like art." Sakura stated.

"In the basement, un." Deidara said while looking at her. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and looked up at him.

"You have a basement?" Sakura asked.

"It's where I do laundry" He replied.

"Oh, right! Can I see it?" Sakura asked.

Deidara shrugged "I've never let anyone down there" He commented. "But I guess it's okay, un" He walked away, Sakura tailing him.

"Yay!" Sakura jumped like a little girl who just got candy.

Deidara opened the door farthest down the hall, there was stairs down but it seemed homey. Sakura traveled down the stairs with him and she looked around, it was gray. There must've been 7 different types of guitars and about 10 total. She looked to the left after she finished examining the guitars. To the left seemed like an art studio, and of course in a small corner was the washer and dryer.

Sakura could see a landscape of the ocean and a bird flying above it on the wooden tripod. Sakura noticed a valley drawn, laying flat on the counter. "Wow, your really good Deidara." Sakura commented.

"Thanks, un" Deidara then felt his phone beeping from a text message, he sighed and took out the cellphone then rolled his eyes "I gotta go to work for a little bit, maybe if I tell y mom I was planning to get laid, she'll let me come home?" Deidara shrugged.

Sakura playfully punched Deidara in the arm "Just go you hormone crazy sadistic bunghole!" Sakura yelled. Deidara rushed up the stairs.

"Whatever, un! You know you can't resist this!" Deidara mocked and slammed the front door shut, Sakura could hear a click, which meant he locked the door behind him.

Sakura sighed and sat down at the stood in front of the tripod and set the painting down on the counter carefully and grabbed a blank canvas and placed it onto the tripod.

* * *

**Hope you liked. . I know...boring eh?**


	6. Pictures and Akward moments

**AWWW some fluff in this chappy! E-N-J-O-Y!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Pictures and akward moments.

* * *

It might've been four hours, maybe five. Sakura finally finished the painting that she had started. It was a picture of Deidara standing up before his tripod and holding a paintbrush filled with blue in his hand and then him wincing at Sakura, who was standing there, paint all over her clothes, and her pink paintbrush had grazed the left side of his face by mistake, Sakura had a face of concentration and she was biting her lip.

Sakura wore his clothes, her white shirt stained with a blue smudge and her hair pulled into braided piggy tails. Deidara wore full black, but the pink that had 'accidentally' dripped on his clothes showed. Sakura smiled at the picture, Deidara's hair was pulled back into his natural half-pony-tail-half-down hairdo.

Sakura set the brush down along with all of the materials she used, she felt dirty so she went up stairs and firstly grabbed a bottle of water and drank some of it, then she headed for Deidara's dresser and pulled out tan shorts and a black shirt, careful not to get paint on them and she headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Deidara sighed as he opened his front door and he quickly shut it behind him, locking it. A long day at work, he had to show some cranky lady how to mold clay and the proper use of it, that took a few hours. Then he had to clean up all the floors and clay that stuck to various parts of the counters at which people practiced on. That was one reason he didn't mold clay at his house.

Deidara noticed the bottle of water on the counter, there was a blue smudge on it, Deidara lifted a visible eyebrow and headed down to the basement. He got down there he looked around for anything that might be out of place, then he looked to the painting Sakura must've done. He smiled at it, it looked just like him, and it looked just like her.

Deidara felt arms drape around his shoulders, then he felt Sakura's chin rest onto his right shoulder. "Like it?" Sakura asked. Deidara could feel her wet hair against his neck.

"Good painter, un" He smiled at it.

"I'm sorta hungry" Sakura decided.

"It's like 5pm, I am sure you are, un" Deidara mused. "I didn't get a break either" Deidara complained.

Sakura laughed and let go of him "Why not?" Sakura laughed. She headed up stairs, Deidara trailing behind her.

"Some cranky lady didn't know how to sculpt clay so I was in charge of it, un" He complained as he shut the basement door and followed her to the kitchen.

"That's it?" Sakura asked. Deidara sat on the counter, watching her surf through the cabinets.

"No, I had to scrape all the clay off the counters after Sasori finished his class with his student's, un. That was hard" He crossed his arms.

Sakura pulled out some mashed potato mix. "My teacher Sasori?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, apparently my mom told him about you and he started asking all these questions" Deidara sighed.

"Like what?" Sakura laughed as she pulled out a measuring cup and a fairly large Tupperware bowl and Sakura put three cups of water in the Tupperware and shoved it in the microwave for eight minutes.

Sakura went back to surfing, but this time, the fridge. "Like, did I get laid, Why are you over at my house, un."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she pulled out Tyson chicken from the freezer and set it on the counter. "Did you tell him?" Sakura asked a bit embarrassed.

"I don't lie to him, but I didn't tell him, un" Deidara shrugged as he watched Sakura pull out a large pan. "Do you know how to cook?" Deidara just asked out of the blue.

"Do you?" Sakura smirked at him.

"I live by myself, un. I am a big boy!" Deidara sarcastically replied.

"Well big boy, I am a big girl and I also live alone" Sakura stuck out her tongue and put the pan onto the stove and turned the stove on, she went to the sink and washed her hands.

"What's something you hate?" Deidara asked.

"Hate is a strong word. I like despise a lot better" Sakura smiled.

Deidara chuckled. "Right, that's just like you, un" He watched her place two pieces of chicken in the pan and then the microwave beeped.

"Right on time" Sakura smiled and opened the microwave, the water was really hot, which was how Sakura wanted it, she pulled it out carefully onto the counter and closed the microwave shut. "Can you do something for me?" Sakura asked. Deidara hopped down.

Sakura poured the mashed potato mix into the Tupperware and she grabbed a clean spoon and started stirring. "Just stir, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yep, I gotta take care of the chicken" Sakura walked over to the chicken and made sure it wasn't sticking to the pan.

"I never knew you could make mashed potatoes like this, un" Deidara continued stirring.

"Ah, I got sick of boiling water so I decided to use the microwave. Pretty easy" Sakura shrugged. "So, what was the worst day at work that you've ever had?" Sakura asked.

"This one time my mom tried hooking me up with this one woman, it was terrible." Deidara scoffed.

Sakura giggled. "How so? Did the lady strangle you to death?" Sakura asked.

"No, but after I rejected the woman, my mom did. I came in and expected a normal day and the next thing I knew, there was a chest shoved in my face." Deidara choked out.

"I thought you were a big boy, don't big boy's like girl's chests?" Sakura mocked.

"Not if it's someone I don't know, un!" Deidara retorted.

"And so what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, I was molding clay with Sasori" Deidara mumbled. "Then my mom begged me to come into the back room, I went, un." Deidara kept stirring and Sakura kept flipping. "Then when I got there, there was a woman and when I tried opening the door, it was locked, un" Deidara pouted.

Sakura laughed. "Are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" He retorted quite fast. "Then I sat down and tried ignoring the woman, but she shoved her chest in my face."

Sakura grabbed two plated and turned off the stove and slipped a piece of chicken on each place. "And then what?" Sakura asked as she got out two sharp knives and two forks.

"Then Sasori came and rescued me, un. That's why I came to school that one day for art." Deidara finished stirring and placed the mashed potatoes onto each plate with ease. They grabbed everything needed and went and sat on the couch, turning the television on but not paying attention to it.

"Sasori is really strict in class, well I mean, not to me. All the other students, but I can't imagine him saving you." Sakura stated.

"Tch, yeah right! He liked the woman, un" Deidara cut into his chicken, he accidentally cut his own finger. Sakura grabbed the plate from him.

"I'll cut your chicken." Sakura laughed and placed both plates on the couch and went into the kitchen. She grabbed all of the things needed and went back to Deidara, after cleaning his wound, she put a band-aid over it and put the stuff back.

* * *

**Okay, so to let you know a head of time, i'm going to post a few tonight, I might not be back for a few days...pray that I will!**


	7. Eskimo Kiss!

**YAY poke him in the ribbbbbbbsssss! **

OMG, so my mom talked to my crushes' mom and gawd, my mom is SO embarassing.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Eskimo Kiss!**

* * *

Deidara woke the next morning to Sakura poking him in the side of his stomach, he tried to shoo her away, but she knew that wouldn't work. Sakura smiled at his 12 year old antics, she sighed and rolled her eyes happily, he rolled onto his back. Sakura raised an eyebrow, so he wanted to play? Sakura sat down on his stomach, earning a grunt.

Deidara opened his eyes, he met eye to eye with Sakura, she had turned to lay on her stomach and have her elbows on each side of his head. Sakura brushed his bangs away.

"I don't get why you hide your other eye…" Sakura mumbled.

"And I don't get why you do half the stuff you do! Un." Deidara complained about the added weight.

"Eskimo kiss!" Sakura tackled him down and touched his nose with hers. Sakura and him both felt flushed. Deidara's front door flew open to reveal his mother. "Never mind!" Sakura jumped off of him completely.

Deidara sat up, scratching the back of his head. "That was an effective way to wake someone up, un."

"I can come back later-" His mom wore a bright red sundress.

"No, no! It's okay!" Sakura interrupted.

His mom walked in and closed the door behind her "I got a really important phone call for you honey. About some gig they're gonna do tomorrow, they want you to attend it" His mom had stars in her eyes.

"Really, un?" Deidara asked.

"Sweet." Sakura threw a fist in the air. "So, is he going?" Sakura asked, retreating her fist.

Deidara's mother pulled out a piece of paper. "Call this number, talk to Yuki, he just wants to ask a few questions and then get a simple yes or no…I gotta go honey, I'm going on a date" His mother handed him the paper and then as she exited the door, laughed evilly, then she shut it behind her.

"This could be big Dei, you are so going" Sakura sat next to him.

"I don't know, un. It could be disaster." He replied, putting an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"You'll never find out until you call." Sakura poked him in the side again.

Deidara sighed. "Will you go with me, It doesn't have to be like a date…I just need you there, un." Deidara asked.

Sakura looked at him "Sure I'll go. If it helps" Sakura grabbed the cell phone that was on the armrest of the couch. "Call, call" Sakura mocked.

Deidara dialed the phone number and put it on loud speaker because Sakura nagged him to.

"Hello?" Came a female's voice.

"Ah, yes. I am looking for Yuki." Deidara said back to the woman.

"One moment, I am his secretary." The woman forwarded his call and there was more ringing.

"Hello?" Came a masculine voice.

"You contacted my mother, un. I am Deidara" Deidara said casually. Sakura got up to get some water.

"Ah, yes. A friend of mine…Sasori, told me you were into the music industry and he gave me a CD that you made, I listened, it is really good. I have connections and one of them thought of you really good and wants you at a meet tomorrow" The man took a deep breath. "You can bring a person you trust, will you come? I Will give you the address"

"Sure, I can come, un." Sakura returned with the water, she took a sip and offered Deidara, who looked like he was really nervous. He glared at her and grabbed the water, taking a sip. Deidara took it off of speaker phone and listen to the mans address. He wrote it down and they said their good-byes.

"Your going?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah" Deidara hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Sakura squealed with delight, maybe this would be his big break.

"When is it?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow, going to come with me, I gotta run a few errands and pay off some bills, un" He complained.

Sakura sighed. "But of course, is your hair still damp from yesterdays shower?" Sakura asked him.

"I put it in a ponytail, un" Deidara shrugged and grabbed his keys and slipped on his shoes. "My mom left some sandals here that you can borrow, un." Deidara disappeared for a moment, but came back with black sandals, Sakura slipped them on her feet and ran out the door behind him.

Deidara locked the door and unlocked the car and they got in. "Get on your seatbelt." Sakura demanded as Deidara grabbed his seatbelt and threw it on, along with her. "So where all do we have to go?" Sakura asked.

"The bank, the land lord, to my work and then we're done, un" Deidara backed out of his driveway and headed towards the right, back into town.

Sakura sighed "I don't want to go back to school but it's a week until graduation." Sakura complained.

Deidara chuckled "You will go back, right? One person can't change your whole future, un" Deidara kept his eyes on the road.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I won't drop put because of one guy." Sakura felt determined, after all, no one but Deidara knew what happened.

"So what are you going for after you graduate?" Deidara asked.

"I only have one year of college and then I will be a RN." Sakura smiled, she was glad they had an after school program at one of the colleges to learn how to become an RN. Now she only had to have one year of college!

"Tch, good, un" Deidara smiled.

"How about you?" Sakura asked. "I mean, if the whole rockstar thing doesn't work out."

"I am an artist, I would continue my career, un" Deidara stated as he entered the bank parking lot. "Why wouldn't you become an artist?" He asked, turning to Sakura.

"Because, I like kids, babies. Whatever falls in my way" Sakura smiled as he pulled up to a parking space.

"Yeah, un. I gotta go in for the thing I have to do, gonna wait here, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, I'll just play some music." Sakura smiled. Deidara rolled his showing eye and got out, closing the door behind him.

Sakura turned the station to a rock station until she heard a good song. Sakura heard a song but she didn't know what it was, she'd guess the name by the words, she was always good at that, the song just started.

"_If you just walk away,_

_What could I really say?_

_Would it matter anyways?_

_Or change how you feel?_

_I am the best you've chose,_

_The problems you cannot lose"_

The song was interrupted by two things. One, there was weekly test for the radio station, Sakura growled. Then the other was Deidara opening the door, Sakura rolled her eyes, at least she wasn't alone.

* * *

**The next chapter is kind of embarassing...no offence, but I'm a total-...I'll tell you in the next chap.**


	8. Getting hit in the head!

**Okay! I decided to post the rest, I don't know If i'll ever be back, mom's having it rough.**

**Enjoy the rest.

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Getting hit in the head!

* * *

It was maybe 4pm and they were actually heading back to Deidara's house, Sakura was laughing hysterically at him. Deidara had a pout face on, he couldn't believe a lady would just hit him in the head with her purse, he was just trying to be nice.

Sakura's laughing died down "Oh my god, Deidara, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Deidara scoffed. "I am no kidnapper, the kid was eyeing the candy. I'm not that cruel to eat it in front of someone! I offer her the candy and her mother hits me in the head, and then you-" Deidara pouted sadly. "You just laughed at me, I thought you were nice, un." Deidara did a puppy dog face.

"I am sorry, I mean, I wish I had a camcorder." Sakura giggled. "But you did look cute, offering the girl candy."

Deidara sighed as he continued driving. "Where's my reward for being nice? I get hit in the head, un." Deidara pouted as he stopped at a red light.

Sakura sighed "Look at me." Sakura demanded.

Deidara turned to her "Wha-?" He didn't finished because lips crashed with his. The broke apart at the noise of honking, how long had they been kissing?

Sakura laughed as he drove on. "No more rewards, especially while driving" Sakura laughed.

"Well! You caught me off guard, un." Deidara replied.

"It wasn't deathly terrible, right?" Sakura shot back as he turned a corner.

"N-no, un" Deidara stammered.

"Well then. So what attire are we supposed to wear to the gig?" Sakura asked as he pulled into the driveway. He turned off the car and they unfastened their seatbelts.

"I am just wearing black pants and a black shirt, he said just to look natural, un." Deidara shrugged as they both got out of the car, locking it and closing the doors before they got to the front door. "Wanna go swimming?" Deidara asked.

"Oh, sure…I guess. But I don't have anything to wear." Sakura stepped inside with Deidara.

"You have Underwear and a tank-top, I've seen you in that, do you really care, un?" Deidara asked. "You know I am not perverted, un." Deidara shrugged.

"Okay, okay. I will wear that, I call bathroom first!" Sakura ran off and grabbed her underwear from the pile of dirty clothes.

"Girls" Muttered Deidara. "I am going to dress in the room, don't come out until I say, okay? Un!" Deidara shouted.

"Okay." Sakura took off Deidara's shirt to reveal her tank-top, she threw his pants off and his boxers, Sakura pulled on her underwear and looked at the sink for a moment, she smiled. She was glad that Deidara had gotten her a spare toothbrush that was untouched. She began brushing her teeth, waiting foe Deidara to finish.

"Okay, I am done, un." Deidara said.

Sakura rinsed her mouth "Okay" She said as she exited the door to see Deidara in nothing but black swim trunks. "You really like black, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Cha, un" Deidara smiled and motioned Sakura to follow, she did until they got to his back porch where his pool was. Deidara grabbed her and pulled her to him and then he pushed them both in the pool. Sakura screamed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his arms held her tight though.

Sakura pulled her hair back into the ponytail and stood up in the water, Deidara let go of her. "You jerk!" Sakura pouted, she splashed water at him and crossed her arms.

He shrugged "My reward was cut off, un." He mocked her. Sakura rolled her eyes and swam to the shallower end and sat on one of the steps used to get out of the pool.

"Shut up, I don't kiss good anyways." Sakura got back in the water fully because it seemed to be warmer than the cool air hitting her arms and face.

Deidara walked up to her. "Why do you say that, un?" He asked.

Sakura shrugged "I just don't."

"Are you sure, un?" Deidara asked her.

"Positive Dei." Sakura remarked, she wasn't paying attention. Deidara's lips crashed with her, she went wide eyed but closed her eyes, why was she giving in? He licked her bottom lip, she went rigid.

Deidara chuckled, they both opened their eyes at the same time, except he rushed off to the other end of the pool. "Your not a bad kisser, un." Deidara shrugged sarcastically.

"That wasn't funny" Sakura walked towards him, he was actually a bit scared of her doing that.

Deidara looked confused. "But really, you aren't a bad kisser, un." Sakura was getting close so Deidara started going around her to get away.

"That's not the point!" Sakura pouted in place, she crossed her arms while looking at him. Deidara was walking up the steps to get out already, Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "Done already?" Sakura asked.

Deidara gulped and ran for it, entering his house. Sakura hurried and ran up the stairs, she was soaking wet but she was happy, she hadn't had this much fun for a long time. She closed the door behind her as she entered the house, it was quite funny because she could hear Deidara trip over something.

Sakura was shivering in the clothes that she wore. Deidara ran into his bedroom, he was hiding behind the door with a pillow, ready to attack the pink headed girl. Sakura was taking her sweet time in the process.

"Deidara, I am going to kill you senseless when I see you." Sakura warned.

"Good luck, un" Deidara shouted back. He did want her to know where he was.

Sakura traveled to the front door, making sure it was locked, he'd have no escape. Which was good for her. "You know, I am a fast runner" Sakura tormented him.

"Right, un. And I have a million dollars." He said behind the door.

Deidara was tired of waiting, he didn't know what was taking her forever to do. He decided to do something about it, he cracked his door open an inch. Sakura flung his door open and jumped on top of him, earning a pillow to fly across the room and his back to hit the floor.

"Tag, your it." Sakura laughed. Her chest was firmly pressed against his, she got up to stand on all fours. Sakura had an arm on each side of his head and her knees on each side of his torso.

Deidara's hands rested on her hips, he was a little shocked at her jumping through the door and pouncing on him. Sakura tilted her head to the side and smiled. Deidara smiled at how childish she looked, she truly did looked cute with a smile.

"You know, I wasn't lying, un." Deidara remarked.

"About-" Sakura was stopped because her head was pulled down by one of his hands, their mouths met and Sakura blushed like crazy.

**

* * *

**

Reviewing would be nice. 


	9. UghI think I'm laying on a pen

**

* * *

**

YES!! I am a virgin! as if that solves everything right? Not good at lemons so...undertsanding would be nice.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ugh...I think I'm laying on a pen.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura pulled back and gasped for air, Deidara chuckled as he did the same. Sakura punched him playfully, she really didn't expect that. Sakura's positions changed with his. Sakura was now on the bottom and Deidara was on the top, Sakura was blushing madly.

Deidara started nibbling at her neck, and she didn't stop him, she just gasped at the wet contact to her neck. "D-Deidara?" Sakura stammered. Deidara immediately stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"Un?" He asked.

"No offence" Sakura squirmed. "But I think I am laying on a pen." Sakura and him started laughing hysterically. Deidara pulled her to him and one swift movement, he was on the bed with her, she was wet and underneath him.

Deidara looked at her for a moment, she was biting her lip nervously. Deidara brought his lips to hers, she stopped biting her lip and gave into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, Sakura opened her mouth slightly and he slid his tongue inside. His tongue slid across hers perfectly, not willing to go further in her mouth, he pulled from her mouth and started kissing her neck, she started giggling.

Deidara smirked against her neck, he nibbled at her neck and she gasped. He trailed down to her collarbone then to her chin, she tried not to giggle, but she was ticklish.

"Very ticklish, un" He murmured. His hands traveled north to graze her cheek and grab her face lightly as he kissed her deeper. Sakura moaned quietly, just above a whisper and enough for him to hear. He smiled and broke for air, she could relate.

Sakura nuzzled his neck to hide the blush she had, truthfully, he had one too. Her arms unwrapped from his neck and wrapped around his back under his arms, Deidara wasn't complaining. Sakura bit his neck lightly, he moaned loudly, which caught them both by surprise. Her lips brushed against his neck and he grunted.

Sakura wanted to giggle at him, but it didn't seem like the time. Sakura went back to his lips and kissed him, he closed his eyes along with her, she bit down on his bottom lip and tugged at his lip to come closer until he complied. It seemed pretty funny playing a game of lip tugging, Sakura never would've thought she would be doing it with him.

Sakura finally let go of his bruised lips and he moved south to her stomach, Sakura went rigid again, but he made sure to eye her before doing anything she might not have wanted. Sakura smiled at him and he tugged at her black tank-top that was sticking to her skin.

Sakura squirmed under him and giggled like a maniac as he kissed her stomach, he just hoped she wouldn't knee him where it hurt because he was tickling her. He smiled into her stomach as he started lifting the shirt farther up, Sakura bit her lip and stifled her giggles.

Deidara came up to kiss her as he pulled her shirt up more and more, Sakura wasn't complaining so Deidara continued. After all, who might want to be touched after she almost got raped, Deidara brushed the thought out of his mind and focused on the woman in front of him.

Deidara only stopped kissing her to pull her shirt off of her body and throw it to the side. He looked back to Sakura to notice her insecurity, she was covering her breasts nervously, Deidara could tell. Though he wasn't the type to make someone do something they didn't want. Deidara noted that she would do what she wanted so he moved on instead.

"I won't force you to to anything you don't want, un." He wanted her to be sure of that.

Sakura blushed. "Thanks." She murmured and moved her hands away from her breasts.

Deidara looked away, he didn't want her to feel like she was forced to do this, she really wasn't. Sakura lifted her left and grabbed his face gently and pulled it to her, she blushed madly as Deidara looked at her. He quickly pulled his face to Sakura and smiled, he then kissed her passionately as his left hand traveled up her stomach to outline her right breast.

Sakura squirmed at the contact but said nothing, she just kept kissing Deidara. He gave a light squeeze making Sakura squirm and arch along with moan. Sakura grabbed at his swim trunks in the process, he complied as he helped her remove them as he toyed with her neck from his mouth.

They both finally got the unwanted swim trunks off and then he started tugging at her underwear, she complied this time, but he didn't need her help because she was light, he pulled her up and removed her underwear, he then returned to her breast, but this time, it was the left.

Sakura gasped loudly and squirmed when she felt his erection press against her thigh. Deidara noticed and he looked up at her, she blushed and he raised an eyebrow. He accidentally pressed a little harder on her and her hand shot over her mouth from the squeak that was about to admit, Deidara noticed what she meant and he smiled evilly.

Deidara removed her hand and kissed her as he straddled her, earning a loud moan. Deidara's hands traveled far south to her wet folds, he looked at Sakura, who nodded. He entered a single finger, she shook a little and then gasped at how it hurt a little.

Deidara let his finger sit there for about 10 seconds, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. He started moving in and out as he kissed her jaw, Sakura moaned loudly, earning a smile from Deidara and his erection to press harder. He quickened the pace and soon enough, entered another finger.

Sakura felt weird, he had been making her moan and yet she hadn't done anything for him. Then again, she didn't know what to do. His other finger came to Sakura as a surprise, she gasped but got used to it

Deidara's fingers exited, Sakura didn't want him to stop, but she was patient, his fingers were covered in white, Sakura blushed. Deidara held her hips for a moment, he looked at her with a yes or no look. Sakura gulped, he would be taking her virginity? How come she didn't think about it earlier?

Sakura latched her arms to his shoulders, she pondered upon the situation for a few moments, but Deidara wouldn't rush her, she knew that. She thought about it, he had saved her from Sasuke, he had criticized her art, he was gentle and caring, he let her stay with him…even though he had no clue what she was going through. He had made her laugh and made her happy, she had fallen in love with him. And now it was this, a simple yes or no?

Sakura smiled and nodded slowly, Deidara complied as he positioned himself, Sakura gulped. She didn't get any look at how big he was, but since she hadn't done anything for him, she hoped it felt good for him. Sakura took in a shaky breath and Deidara came down to her and kissed her and in one swift movement, he was inside her.

Deidara put his chin on her shoulder, Sakura didn't really scream, she sorta of yelled out. Deidara knew it probably hurt like hell. Sakura dug her fingers into his flesh, it hurt but he knew she was in more pain than him at the moment.

Deidara waited patiently for the right moment to start moving, he could feel her walls tighten and loosed against his throbbing erection. He grunted and Sakura stopped yelling and all, she was shaking, not too violently though. Deidara came up and felt something cold and wet graze his cheek as both of their cheeks touched.

Deidara came up, she was biting her lip again. He gave her one of the most apologetic looks he could as he wipe her tears away with his thumb. Sakura shook but said nothing, Sakura moved her hips and he started squirming. Deidara slowly pulled out and entered again, he did that until he heard her moans, then he quickened the pace a bit.

Sakura already felt weak under his watch, she tried not to moan but it was quite hard with him moving around in you. Deidara grunted for a second as he pushed into her as far as he could, Sakura gasped. He lowered his head to where their cheeks were touching.

"Dei-dara" Sakura moaned loudly. Deidara smiled and pulled his head back to where he could see her. "I-I think I'm…" Sakura panted for air. There was a flash of white before Sakura's eyes and she fell onto her back, limb. Deidara gave one last thrust and pulled out, collapsing beside her.

* * *

**Yeah I know, I know...critisize me. **


	10. Pain and Holidays

**Hopefully a better chappie! I think this went okay.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Pain and Holidays!**

**

* * *

**

Sakura woke up the next morning in a sort of fetal position and an arm was slung around her waist. She was facing the wall to her right, the arm around her was tender. With a tiny movement of her left leg and a gasp of pain, she knew last night was real. Sakura moaned out of pain, now she never wanted to get up, though she knew it must've been late.

Sakura rubbed Deidara's arm, he grunted but complied. "Deidara?" Sakura asked.

Deidara opened his eyes groggily. "Hmm?" He asked.

"Can you move your arm?" Sakura asked. He moved his arm, Sakura tried sitting up and ended up yelping in pain after she finally sat up. Deidara tugged at her arm.

"Go back to bed, your in pain, un." He complained, looking into her eyes.

Sakura glanced at the alarm clock. "It's like 2pm" Sakura held her stomach as she turned and sat on her legs.

"We were having sex for a pretty long time, un. I'm not surprised." He said. "And we don't have to get ready for like another hour, un."

"And you never got laid?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Nope, un." He replied truthfully.

"I gotta take a shower." Deidara sat up and helped her get over him, she was dragging the sheets with her, but not the comforter.

Sakura stood up painfully. Deidara rolled his visible eye and stood up next to her. He grabbed her hand and Sakura got over the pain soon enough so he dragged her to the bathroom and turned on the shower and made sure it was warm.

"I've seen you before, why are you covering yourself, un?" He asked.

"I feel embarrassed." Sakura blushed.

Deidara got into the shower, dragging her with him. She was forced to let go of the sheets and there she was, with Deidara…in the shower. Sakura was still sore so she placed her head onto Deidara's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"God, it hurts" Sakura moaned. Deidara smiled, Sakura took out his hair piece and he did the same for her.

"Not all my fault, un." He complied as he grabbed the shampoo bottle and lathered the shampoo in Sakura and his hair, Sakura didn't even complain.

"Yeah, I know." Sakura rinsed out her hair and Deidara followed. Sakura grabbed the conditioner and made Deidara turn so that she could put it in his hair, he did so and they finished their conditioner lathering and rinsing with silence.

"Do you want to go to your house to get clothes or-" Deidara was interrupted.

"Yes, I do. But you'll go in with me right?" Sakura asked as she handed him the body soap, there was no way they were scrubbing each others bodies.

"Yeah, un." Deidara scrubbed himself and rinsed off, Sakura seemed to be having a hard time though. She was in pain, and it was his fault, he just smiled. "Does it hurt that bad?" Deidara asked as he finished up and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

"Yes!" Sakura said immediately. "But I guess it was worth it" Sakura finished rinsing off and shut off the shower. Deidara held out a towel for her but as she tried to grab it, he pulled it towards him. He smiled as she fell onto his chest, he helped her up and kissed her while wrapping the towel around her.

Deidara pulled away. "Tch, I hope you don't fall while your changing, un." He mocked her.

Sakura playfully punched him. "Oh, I hope you don't 'accidentally' get kicked in the balls today." Sakura smiled. "Come on you loser, I am going to get dressed." Sakura pulled him with her into his bedroom and surfed his drawers for black baggy pants and a black shirt, and she did, with underwear of course.

She threw them to Deidara, then she surfed even further for something to wear to her house. Deidara went into the bathroom because he wanted to brush his teeth, he closed the door because he didn't want to annoy Sakura if she didn't want to be seen. Sakura grabbed tan shorts and a red shirt, he sure had bland clothes.

Sakura pulled on some of his boxers, they were big on her, but she didn't care. Sakura then pulled on his Tan shorts then his red shirt, Just as she finished, Deidara came out of the bathroom wearing his attire. Deidara felt bad for her, he was probably going to do all that he could for her today.

Sakura seemed to consume the pain and walked over to him, dropping the towel on her black tank-top. Sakura yawned and smiled at him, Deidara turned and walked through his bedroom door, with his hand in hers, fingers entwined. "What do you want for breakfast, un?" Deidara asked.

"Breakfast?" Sakura asked.

"Lunch, un. Sadistic woman, un" Deidara smiled at her.

Sakura laughed "What ever!"

"Okay, so, un. What do you want?" Deidara asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Cereal is good, I'm not looking for the un-obvious." Sakura grabbed the milk and cereal, which was Raisin Bran. She went to the living room and sat on the couch, Deidara came and sat next to her with two bowls and spoons, they did the regular, Sakura pour cereal, Deidara pour milk thing. They didn't actually realize it until now that they often did that for each other.

They began eating, Sakura turned to Deidara, he rubbed his temples. "I got a headache, un." He pointed out.

"You okay?" Sakura asked sarcastically. Sakura finished quick and set her bowl down on the floor, Deidara took the pillow he used to sleep on the night before last and hit her with it. Sakura screeched. "Hey!" Sakura would've hit him but he had cereal in his hand.

"Hey, un. What's your favorite holiday, un?" Deidara asked as he finished up.

Sakura grabbed the bowls and Deidara got the milk and cereal and they both put them away-or where they belonged. "Does Friday the 13th count?" Sakura asked, turning to him.

"What, un?" Deidara asked confused. They took this time to slip on sandals and grab his keys, Deidara was already ready and they were going to head to Sakura's house.

"Friday the 13th" Sakura repeated as they walked out the door. "It really only comes about once a year, I like that holiday best." Sakura stated. "you?"

"Halloween, why Friday the 13th, un." Deidara asked.

"Well, because I get to walk my friends black cat on a leash for one." They got in the car and fastened their seatbelts. "For two, I don't believe in luck or bad luck and so it just proves everything wrong, nothing bad has happened to me right after I did anything. Why Halloween for you Dei?" Sakura asked.

"Because" He started as he pulled out of the driveway and drove off. "Once when I was 15, we ran out of candy so these neighbor kids got mad and I sat on the roof and threw canned sliced up pineapple at them, un." Deidara was dead serious and focused on the road.

Sakura started laughing like a mad man "Are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"Dead serious, un. Those kids never messed with me again." Deidara pointed out. "But my mom yelled at me for shooing a cute guy away by throwing pineapple at his face, I hate that she dates, un."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Well, It's just odd okay?" He started. "So are you ready to go back to your house, un?" Deidara asked.

Sakura looked down at her lap. "Not even close."

* * *

**My Lips are sealed...well...my hands are tied...wait wait! My fingers are caught..._UP IN WHAT??? THE KEYBOARD?_ God! I'll think of something.**


	11. Facing Fears

**Blah! **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Facing fears.

* * *

**

They got to Sakura's house with silence, he pulled up into her driveway, her door was amazingly closed. They got out and Sakura walked up to her door with Deidara. Sakura opened the door slowly, nothing was put of place, she walked in slowly, Deidara's hand was nearly purple from her squeezing it so hard. She finally let go and walked further in to see the vase smashed and blood on the floor.

Sakura tensed at the sight, what if she had killed him? She would be in jail! Sakura glanced at Deidara who was behind her a few feet and she smiled a breathtaking smile. Deidara blinked, which he didn't want to do because she looked beautiful with a smile. Sakura turned and continued down the hall to her room. Sakura heard ruffling behind the door, she got mad, what if he was still here?

Sakura slammed the door open. A blonde haired boy jumped and fell to the floor. "Naruto." Sakura growled and crossed her arms, he smiled guiltily.

"Me and Hinata were worried, she begged me to come over! I swear! Please don't hurt me!" Naruto shouted and hid under her covers.

Deidara appeared behind her and blinked. "How did you get in?" Sakura asked.

Naruto smiled and lifted Hinata's key to get in Sakura's house. "She gave you my key?" Sakura asked and walked in her room.

"Yeah, she was that worried! Where were you anyways? And why is there blood on the floor?" Naruto growled at Deidara.

"Take it out on Sasuke" Sakura pointed out angrily. "Get out!" Sakura yelled to Naruto, he scampered out and Sakura hit him on the back on the way out.

"Bye!" He yelled, Sakura sighed.

Sakura pulled Deidara into her room and closed it. "Naruto, he is such a worry-full person, I swear, he needs a babysitter." Sakura smiled sadly as she surfed her drawers for the right thing to wear.

"Un?" Deidara asked as he sat on her bed, Sakura turned to him and smiled.

"His girlfriend was the one who got raped, Naruto's gonna take care of him or her with Hinata, I am glad." Sakura mumbled as she pulled out a pair of underwear and put them on the dresser.

Deidara grabbed her and pulled her onto him, she yelped but fell on him, she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She messed with some of his hair in the process, he rubbed her back. Sakura looked to the corner where she was nearly raped, she wanted to cry. Sakura sucked in a long breath, she wanted to stay here forever.

"I won't let anything happen to you, un." Deidara said. Sakura got up.

"I've gotta hurry" Sakura pulled her hair out of the pony-tail and let it bounce off her shoulders. Deidara sat up, he didn't want to be here if she didn't.

Sakura went into her drawers again, she knew what she was going to wear, she pulled out a black skirt and a black shirt, she surfed her underwear drawer again until she picked out black fishnet stockings and a bra. She pulled a black choker off of her shelf and began undressing.

Deidara noticed and turned the other way, Sakura pulled her underwear on and she decided it would be best to put the necklace on now. "Deidara?" Sakura asked as she flipped her hair over her left shoulder.

Deidara turned to see her back. "Un?" He asked.

"Can…can you help me put this necklace on?" Sakura pointed to the necklace beside her.

"S-sure, un." Deidara rolled off the bed and picked up the choker, he swallowed. Sakura turned her head to the left to see over her shoulder, her hair was still covering some of her back. Deidara traced his fingers over her back and moved her hair over her left shoulder to see a tattoo.

It was two wings, not too small or too big, they reached her shoulder blades. They were filled in with black, Deidara wondered why he hadn't noticed them before, he continued and placed the black choker over her neck and fastened it. He turned around and Sakura finished getting dressed.

"Sorry, I couldn't do it myself." Deidara and Sakura both turned to face each other at the same time. Sakura slipped her hair behind her, Sakura looked perfect, well perfect in his eyes. Some of her hair hung over her large chest and some behind her back. Sakura pulled out knee high boots. "One more thing."

"I didn't know you had a tattoo, un." Deidara pointed out.

"Hmm, yeah. I'm surprised, after all I did have sex with you" Sakura pulled up the zipped on each of the boots, smiling sarcastically. She stood before Deidara "I don't want to mess anything up so, do I look decent?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah!, un." He said a bit too fast.

"Oh-okay. Don't get dirty thoughts." Sakura poked him in the cheek.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I won't, I am not a sadistic bastard, un." He pointed out.

"Not what it seemed like last night." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Tch, fine! Be that way, un." Deidara sulked as he followed Sakura back out the front door, she seemed anxious to leave the house.

"I am so moving out of this house the first second I get" Sakura closed the car door behind her and fastened her seatbelt, she handed Deidara the key to her house and he locked it for her.

Deidara opened his car door and hopped in, putting on his seatbelt and backing out of the driveway and driving off. "What time is it, un?" Deidara asked.

Sakura looked at the watch that she grabbed on the way out, she clipped it on. "4:15pm." Sakura replied.

Deidara sighed. "I am wondering if I should do this, un." Deidara seemed to be kind of pouting.

"Why? This will be great!" Sakura replied.

"Have you ever thought about you, un?" Deidara thought "You've been happy for me, but you haven't been thinking about yourself." Deidara pointed out to her.

"It's my nature." Sakura sighed. "I can't help but put people before me, and you've been doing the same for me." Sakura pointed out to him, Deidara sighed.

"I feel bad about tonight, un." Deidara pointed out.

"Don't, tonight's all about you" Sakura pleaded.

"That's what I mean, un." Deidara pointed out.

"No offence you love sick puppy, but it seemed like last night was all about me, and these past few days, you let me sleep in your house-even your own bed, don't feel bad about tonight promise me." Sakura begged and gave him the puppy dog face.

"Fine, un." Deidara ruffled her hair with one hand.

"And that's the way the cookie crumbles!" Sakura pointed out.

Deidara chuckled. "And I love you for it, un." He smiled.

Sakura never heard him say it, but it felt good. "And I love you too" Sakura said in a baby voice and desperately tried fixing her hair.

* * *

**Eh...boring eh? It gets better!**


	12. Fun with Karena

**Chapter 12: Fun with Kimi.**

* * *

Sakura walked beside Deidara, he was holding her hand and they had just entered the building. It was a tall building and it looked big. Deidara got to the front counter, a woman turned to face them and smiled brightly. Sakura felt a little jealous, but she brushed it away.

"May I help you?" The lady asked.

"We're looking for Yuki." Deidara put his arm around Sakura's shoulders, she blushed.

"Mhm, Okay one minute." The lady looked through some files. "Deidara?" She asked.

"Yeah, un." Deidara spoke.

"Third floor, try not to make it too long, I know he doesn't like company for long. It's room number 302." The lady pointed to the elevator and Deidara kept Sakura in a headlock on the way to the elevator. Sakura finally got out of the headlock and nearly fell over, Deidara pulled her to him though and the elevator doors shut right after she hit his chest.

Sakura turned and pressed the button #3. The elevator started making noise and moving upward. Sakura and Deidara counted to 3 and then jumper up, making the elevator jerk. They were about to do it again but the door opened to reveal faces of people looking at them weird, After they exited and the elevator doors closed once again, they started laughing.

"I thought you were in pain, un." Deidara pouted.

"Oh, so you want me in pain? Tch, I've had worse" Sakura smiled, They walked to the right and headed down the hall, looking for number 302, it took them about half a minute to find it, but they did. Deidara knocked, Sakura was too nervous to.

The door opened with a guy talking on his cell phone, he flashed them the one minute sign and the waited calmly. Sakura and Deidara both took in his appearance.

He wore a white dress shirt, the first three buttons from the top were unbuttoned. He had long white hair and most of it was pulled into a ponytail and hung over his right shoulder, the rest of it was his bangs and they fell onto his face lightly. He had a single silver right on his right index finger and his eyes were violet. Lastly, he wore black baggy pants.

He hung up his cell phone and smiled at Sakura and Deidara. "Come in" He motioned and moved, they both entered the place, it wasn't huge but it was nice and the man probably paid as much as Deidara for rent. The whole place was white with White furniture.

A little girl ran out of her room and latched onto the man. "Dad, there's a spider in my room." The girl was maybe seven, she looked pretty with a black shirt and tan shorts.

The man blinked "I hate spiders too you know" Yuki shot back at his daughter. Sakura giggled, Deidara just smiled. He looked up to Deidara "Forgive me, I am Yuki and this is my daughter Karenna." Sakura looked at the girl, she had black straight hair and bright red eyes.

"Hi." Sakura waved happily.

Deidara nodded. "I am Deidara and this is my girlfriend Sakura." Deidara thumb pointed to Sakura.

The girl tugged at Sakura's hand in the blink of an eye. "Will you play with me, please, please!" The girl asked.

"Now Karenn-" Sakura didn't want to interrupt him, but she loved kids.

"If it's okay with your dad." Sakura looked at the girl "And I'll even make Deidara get rid of the spider." Sakura winked.

"Dad, please!" The girl jumped up and down.

"I guess" He shrugged and smiled.

Deidara shrugged. "Where is it, un?" He asked. They followed Karenna into her room, Sakura was tugged the entire way. Karenna pointed up on the wall.

Deidara smiled. "Don't even say it Dei, It's a wood spider blah blah" Sakura smiled. "I found one in his bathroom a few days ago, I nearly died."

Deidara grabbed the spider with his bare palm. Yuki chuckled "You'll never see me doing that." Then there was another knock on the door. All four heads turned, maybe it was five, depending if the spider was looking. Sakura mentally laughed at the thought.

Sakura broke out of her thoughts when Yuki was closing the door. "Behave yourselves!" Karenna shot at them.

Yuki smiled. "You too, try not to be too loud." Yuki shut the door.

Sakura looked at Karenna and smiled "Whatcha wanna do kiddo?" Sakura asked.

"I donno, can we paint?" Karenna asked happily.

"I love painting!" Sakura whisper yelled.

"Really? I only have normal paper though" Karenna pouted.

"It's no problem, my school teacher makes us use paper sometimes, what kind of paint do you have?" Sakura asked.

"Normal paint." Karenna pulled out some paper and put it on her desk, she had a paper plate for some reason and grabbed that too. She then pulled out about 7 different pain brushes and little small bottles of paint. Sakura seemed happy.

"Got yourself a little paint-shop now, huh?" Sakura smiled at her.

Karenna giggled and Sakura helped her squeeze some of each paint-red, green, blue, yellow, black, purple and white-in a different place each time on the paper plate. Once they finished that, Karenna got them both clipboards because there wasn't enough room on the desk for either of them. They both sit across from each other and started painting.

They had to share brushes because there was no water to rinse the brush off, Sakura painted a tiger with Karenna holding onto it's mane firmly. Karenna painted a field of black roses. Sakura and Karenna both stole glances at each others painting. Karenna was a really good painter for a seven year old. Karenna thought Sakura was a great painter even though the lack of the right painting tools.

Sakura finally finished and put her painting down on the desk, Karenna had her tongue sticking out, with concentration. Sakura giggled at her cuteness and watched her paint, it was pretty funny how she would stop and have a look of panic on her face.

Karenna finally finished and showed it to Sakura, Sakura clapped at how well she did. Karenna placed it beside Sakura's on the desk to dry. "What now?" Sakura asked.

"Can you braid my hair? I keep asking my dad but he only ends up putting knots into my hair, please." Karenna asked.

Sakura smiled. "Sure, come sit over here." Sakura came and stood behind the door, back facing towards it. "I just don't want you to fall on the paint, what kind of braid do you want? Or do you want two braids?" Sakura asked.

Karenna faced her for a moment and pondered upon her options, she handed Sakura two hair ties. "Can you leave my bangs out and then put them in two braids like low piggy-tails?" Karenna asked.

"Sure, I am going to stand because I do better like that, is it okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" Karenna turned around. Sakura started on the first braid and she was glad that she didn't hear any whimpers from Karenna. She moved onto the second braid.

"I hope I'm not hurting you" Sakura said.

"Dad says I have a strong head, but I don't care, he's nearly the only one who can make me cry while braiding my hair." Karenna pouted.

Sakura laughed "Don't worry." Sakura finished the other braid and turned Karenna to look at her, she looked good in braids. Karenna went wide eyes and pounced on Sakura, Sakura looked up to see a spider, bigger than the last. Sakura nearly screeched but her back hit the door behind her.

At the same moment, the door opened and Sakura fell backwards to the floor with Karenna, Karenna looked up, shocked. Sakura was about to talk but both of Karenna's hands shot to Sakura's mouth. "I think there's a daddy spider." Sakura was gasping for air.

* * *

**UHMUHM!!!! KYAAAA!!! **


	13. Decisions

**Chapter...uhhh...13!: Decisions.**

* * *

The director blinked and started laughing, Yuki and Deidara joined in. You could tell that it was hard to make the director laugh. Sakura pulled her head back to see the sight, Karenna had let go of Sakura's mouth. Sakura pinched Karenna's cheek.

"You okay kiddo?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Owie, yeah! Your breasts were like cushions!" Karenna laughed nervously.

Sakura had a dead-pan look and the laughing doubled. "If you ever get any I am going to make sure you topple you, It does hurt you know!" Sakura sat up with Karenna in her lap and she crossed her arms.

Karenna shrugged "I am only 7, gotta wait a good other 5 to 7 years." Karenna stood up and Sakura grabbed the hand that was offered and she stood up.

The laughing died down "I am sorry, I mean seriously." Sakura straightened her hair.

"Oh, no one has made me laugh that hard in ages." The director smiled at her, it was a fairly big man. He had white hair like Yuki, he wore glasses with round rims. He wore a navy blue shirt and navy blue jeans. He held out his hand "I am Kabuto, the director, and you are?"

Sakura shook his hand "Sakura, nice to meet you." Her hand dropped back to her side, Karenna tugged on it, Sakura bent down and Karenna whispered something in her ear. Sakura covered her mouth from laughter and stood back up straight. "You want me to tell him?" Sakura asked. Karenna nodded shyly and hid behind Sakura.

"Hmm?" The director raised an eyebrow.

"Well" Sakura messed with the hem of her skirt. "Are you sure Karenna?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Yeah!" Her energetic voice sounded. Yuki and Deidara looked at each other confused.

"Karenna thinks your cute." Sakura laughed nervously.

Yuki went pale "Since when have you had a taste in men?" Yuki screeched. "Your only 7!" He complained.

Deidara didn't laugh, but he was near it. Kabuto scratched the back of his head. "Well Yuki, your daughter is cute, but I have a wife, sorry." Kabuto smiled.

"Oh, right." Yuki broke the silence. "Sakura, Deidara needs to talk to you, in private." Yuki looked a bit sad.

"Sure." Sakura nodded and Deidara grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hallway. Poor Karenna was probably nervous as heck, she hoped it wasn't too serious.

Deidara sighed "Good new first or bad new, un?" He asked.

Sakura looked confused, bad news? She wanted to hear that last. "Good news first." Sakura said, smiling confused.

"We'll, un. I got the record deal." Deidara smiled.

Sakura smiled happily. "I'm so glad!" Sakura said, a huge wave of relief washed over her, but then what was the bad news. Her face turned to a frown as she looked up and saw Deidara look hopeful but heartbroken. "What is it, Dei?" Sakura asked quite quickly and her hand lifted his chin to look at her.

"I would have to leave tomorrow, un." He didn't even feel like talking now. "Like gone, in a plane" Sakura's hand fell to her side. Deidara looked to her "Come with me? please, un." Deidara asked.

"D-Deidara, I can't!" Sakura replied. He had gotten the answer he hoped she wouldn't say.

"Then I'm not leaving, un." Deidara was about to walk back but Sakura grabbed his arm. Sakura bit her lip and pulled him back to face her, he was confused, he would chose her over anything.

"No, don't do that!" Sakura's facial expression was sad and blank. "Don't do that because of me!" She looked into his eyes.

"Then come with me, I can't do it alone, un." Deidara grabbed her face in one hand.

"I am graduating in a week, I can't just drop out now." Sakura shook her head sadly. Sakura's heart was breaking and she could hear it through her chest. "You have to go, you have a great career ahead of you. I have a great career ahead of me too. We can't quit now Deidara, we can't." Sakura said to him.

"I could pay all of the bills, un. You wouldn't have to worry." He said back to her, his hand had dropped to his side. Sakura had never seen him this upset, and because of her.

Sakura smiled. "I couldn't do that Dei." Sakura smiled and placed her hands onto his shoulders. "You can write, and call, even visit when you come back. I will come see your concerts, I swear." Sakura said.

Deidara pulled her to his chest. "I don't want to lose you, not now." Deidara whispered as he hugged her.

Sakura's arms snaked around his back "You won't lose me, that would never happen." Sakura complied. "Make it seem like a little delay, work hard so you can come see me." Sakura snuggled her face into his chest, hiding her tears.

"I couldn't make it seem like that, un." Deidara's chin rested on her head.

"You jerk, can't you at least agree with me on one thing." Sakura joked.

Deidara smiled. "When it comes to you, never, un."

Sakura was happy now, she wiped her tears into his chest and looked up at him. "Get you ass in there and sign the damn thing." Sakura didn't want to say what she didn't need to, she didn't want to change his mind now.

Deidara smiled and kissed her forehead, Sakura closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips connect to her forehead. Sakura knew what she was doing was right for him, she couldn't tear him apart from his dream because she loved him. Sakura was broke out of her thoughts when Deidara pulled back.

"I want you to promise me something, un." Deidara said.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Don't move until you get the first letter, un." He said to her.

Sakura's heart shattered "I swear." Sakura pulled him back through the door with a smile plastered on her face, it was more worried than anything, but no one could tell because she also had a blank expression on her face. No one could tell she was crying either.

"Okay." Deidara shuddered "Let's make the deal."

* * *

**Sis: God, stop bugging me about the computer.**

**Me: But I must get back to my loyal reviewers!**

**Sis: Is that all you do?**

**Me: scowl, sighs and turns to leave it's a cruel, cruel world out there. runs out of the room so I don't have to hear her comeback**


	14. A gift

**So my sis and me were complaining, and now we're like the best of friends...funny how that works out.

* * *

**

Chapter 14: A gift.

* * *

Deidara looked at the woman who he was cradling in his arms, he laid below her, she fell asleep on his chest as soon as they got to his house and she reached the bed after using the bathroom and brushing her teeth. Now all Deidara could think about was her. She had made him smile, which he didn't do as often as a normal person would. She had drew that one picture that was plastered in his mind. Sakura had made love to him-with him for the first time, both their firsts.

Sakura rolled over out of his grasp, Deidara missed the contact already. Deidara needed to breath fresh air, he covered her up and crawled off of the bed and stole a glance at her before shutting his bedroom door behind him. Deidara had a lot of things to think about. Deidara grabbed his cell phone and his keys before opening his front door and locking it behind him.

Deidara walked along the side walk, he knew he had to call his mother, even Sasori and tell them, he pulled up his cell phone, which seemed to be hard. He was leaving behind everything, mainly the one he loved. He dialed his mothers number and placed the phone at his ear and heard the-what seemed to be-slow rings.

"Hello? Deidara, what's up?" His mother sounded through the phone.

"Hi mom" Deidara must've sounded sad because his mother jerked to sit up in her bed and was alert.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"I am leaving tomorrow, un." Deidara said. He heard the phone drop, then he heard static and then the clear voice of his mother.

"What? Why?" His mother asked. "Why does that seem bad? That's good!" His mother sounded.

"Yeah, it is. I am just leaving behind my whole life, un." He kept walking down the street on the sidewalk.

"What happened?" His mother asked. Deidara smirked at the thought of when Sakura and him had sex, he wouldn't tell his mother.

"I am leaving you and Sasori, and even Sakura behind, un." Deidara breathed deep.

"Oh." His mother sounded sad. "When are you leaving tomorrow?" His mother asked.

"Please don't come, un. It would make it harder for me to leave." Deidara nearly had tears down his face.

His mother smiled sad. "Come visit me when you come back, you hear me? Keep in touch!" She yelled through the phone. "Promise me you will."

"I swear, I won't even promise, I could never lose you mom." Deidara said. "could you tell Sasori, un?" Deidara asked. He was surprised how far he had walked, maybe two miles. He was already in town.

"I swear I will honey." His mother stifled a sob on the other end of the line. "Listen, I've gotta go" He voice nearly cracked and she hung up without saying goodbye.

Deidara sighed sadly and continued down the sidewalk as he put his phone in his pocket. What was he going to do? Deidara passed all the closed shops and looked through the windows, nothing seemed to catch his eye. Deidara watched cars speed past him, then he saw one shop with the light still on. Deidara went up to it and looked through the window, it was a nice shop with lots of rare things, he looked through the window until something caught his eye.

Deidara blinked as he made sure he was awake, he wondered why the shop was still open. The bracelet he saw was of black and pink Sakura petals, it screamed Sakura's name. Deidara smiled sadly as he thought of her again, he was leaving her. Deidara opened the door to the store and peeked in, he stepped in and glanced at the time on the wooden clock 11:53pm.

"Can I help you sir, we close in 7 minutes." An old man was sweeping the floor, an old man like him shouldn't have been doing that.

Deidara smiled "Let me help you, un." Deidara grabbed the broom from him before the old man could comment. "This could be one last good thing I do for two reasons, un." Deidara started sweeping and he looked at the old man.

"Why thank you young man" The man turned and walked to the register to count the money he had gotten all day.

"I was looking at that bracelet through the window, un." Deidara sighed.

"Ah, a woman dropped that off a few months ago, people haven't bought it yet." The old man turned to him.

"I am leaving tomorrow and I need a goodbye present for my girlfriend, un." Deidara nearly choked at saying that. He didn't want to think of her anymore, yet he loved the living day-lights out of the pink haired woman, his pink haired woman.

"Really? That's a pity." Deidara finished sweeping and put it all in one big pile.

"Dustpan, un?" Deidara asked. The old man disappeared for a moment and came back with a green dustpan. Deidara swept all of the dist into the dustpan and emptied it into the nearest garbage can.

"Thank you a lot, it's hard to find young people doing good things these days. I'll tell you what." The man smiled. "You can have that bracelet for your girlfriend for free." The man said.

"I couldn't do that, un. It must be expensive." Deidara smiled and handed the old man the room and dustpan.

"Really, It's my way of thanking you" The man went and set the dustpan and broom back and then went to the front of the store and grabbed the bracelet and placed it in Deidara's palm.

"No, un. I can't, I won't." Deidara argued.

The old man grinned. "It's 12:00 in the morning, now get out of my store!" The old man yelled and literally pushed Deidara out of the store. Deidara smiled at the man.

"Thank you, un." Deidara smiled and the old man closed the door and locked it. He nodded and headed back to working. Deidara smiled sadly and headed back to his house. Deidara ran this time, he couldn't stand to see her either before his plane took off.

Deidara panted and had his hands on his knees as he stood in front of his house, he didn't want to wake her so he evened out his breathing before unlocking his door. He eventually unlocked it and set everything down except the bracelet down and he hurried down to his basement.

Deidara smiled at the painting that was still there, he had an idea, but he was sure it would break her heart.

* * *

**I tried not to make it boring!**


	15. To leave her like that best chappie!

**BESTEST AND LAST CHAPPIE!!! total drama chapter! yay! So hyped up!

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Tp leave her like that.

* * *

Sakura shot up in bed, she yawned first, thinking that nothing was wrong, but her stomach said otherwise. Sakura had a bad feeling, she looked around, where was Deidara? Sakura shot out of bed, nearly crying, where was he? He couldn't leave like this, she looked at the alarm clock, it was 8:48am.

Sakura ran through the house, looking for Deidara, he didn't leave her there alone did he? Sakura remembered the one part of the house where she didn't look, the basement. Sakura hurried down the steps and shot a look around, everything was in place, then Sakura looked to the easel, it was there…empty.

Something caught Sakura's eye, it was a piece of paper and then something shiny attached to it, it hung from the easel. Sakura walked slowly to it, she was scared of what the note said. Sakura grabbed the note, a bracelet was attached, it looked like black and pink swirled Sakura petals. Sakura opened the note firstly, it read:

_Sakura,_

_I got this for you, you were sleeping, I wouldn't wake you, and you and me both know why. Don't try to come to me. I love you too much to give you up, I keep asking myself why you came into my life if I would leave you like this. You promised me you wouldn't move until I sent you a letter,_

_Deidara._

Sakura's tears smudged the ink, her right hand shot up to her mouth and she fell on her knees to the floor. He couldn't do this to her, Sakura coughed up a sob. 'Why Deidara, we broke both of our hearts. I ended up breaking yours too.' Sakura shakily got up. 'You can't leave me like this, I won't let you.' Sakura sniffed and shakily looked at the bracelet, ripping it from the tape that held it with the note. The note fell to the floor forgotten and Sakura gripped the bracelet tightly, she wouldn't dare to wear it.

Sakura shot up and ran to her boots, she zipped them up and looked up determined. Sakura shuddered and ran out the front door, slamming it behind her, she ran across the street, gripping the bracelet tighter. Sakura looked in front of her, there was a huge way to go, but she didn't care.

Sakura shot through the forest that laid before her, she cried freely and bushed the branches that got in her away, a few of them snagged at her shirt and her fishnet stockings, but each time, Sakura would run and tug herself free. Sakura was already getting tired of running, she really didn't care if she fell.

She ran past a tree with plenty of branches that tugged at every part of her body, Sakura threw herself past them. She fell to the floor and sobbed into her hands, Her black shirt had ripped at her ribs and then a sharp leaf placed a small bloody cut at Sakura's cheek. Sakura noticed she had dropped the bracelet and she searched for it violently. Sakura found it under a bunch of leafs.

Sakura looked at the bracelet and hiccupped. She got up and continued running until she came out of the forest to see a gate before her. Sakura grimaced and climbed the gate, she jumped over it into what seemed like a place for old cars to get smashed and put into rectangular boxes. Sakura caught her breath for a moment and then she heard growling and barks from behind her.

She didn't even want to look at them, tears blurred her vision as she ran for what seemed like her life, she had to see him. Sakura stopped because her legs gave out again, she looked behind her and one of the two dogs started gnawing at her arm, the other was tearing her fishnet stockings apart. Sakura yelped in pain and kicked and finally broke free and shot up and ran.

Sakura's hair was filled with some dirt that she had developed while she was kicking, she was glad she hadn't hurt the animals though. Sakura came to a fence that led out of the way, Sakura looked back to the dogs that were running for her and she started climbing. Sakura got to the top of the 6 foot fence and then the two dogs began barking and jumping on the fence. Sakura fell onto the other side and fell on her back, she let out a screech of pain.

'Don't leave Deidara, not without me! Please Deidara.' Sakura choked as she got back up and held her arm that the dog had been biting on, no wounds or blood was on it, not a single scratch, but it hurt badly. Sakura tripped over a thorn bush and gritted her teeth in pain, she wouldn't give up now.

Sakura tripped over herself, she could see a plane landing in that direction so she started walking in that direction with all the strength that she had. Sakura's face felt cold as ice when a breeze past, Sakura brought her right arm up and wiped the tears from her right cheek, now dirt covered some part of her right cheek.

Sakura could finally see the airport now, that gave her more strength as she looked at the bracelet. Sakura started jogging towards the airport and she fell a few times until she finally got there, her arm seemed better along with her leg and with her right hand, she held the left side of her stomach. Sakura entered the door, people stared at her and were probably calling security.

Sakura threw her dirty hair into a ponytail and she trudged on with the bracelet, she didn't think she could cry anymore. Sakura frantically looked around, there were three floors, what if he was on the second? What if he left before she could see him. Sakura bit her lip hard, she stopped at the taste of blood in her mouth, she swallowed unwillingly.

She would find Deidara, Sakura walked on, plenty of people eyeing her. Sakura glared at everyone and they backed off, she couldn't find him anywhere on the first floor, guards were eyeing her suspiciously and one even came up to her but she paid no attention to the guard and the woman walked off.

Sakura ran up the stairs to the second floor, her throat was dry and sore. Sakura was about to give up, but then something caught her eye. Sakura walked up to him, maybe two a yard from behind him. Deidara seemed to feel eyes on him and he turned. Tears slid from Sakura's eyes and down her bloody left cheek and dirty right cheek.

Deidara dropped everything that he was holding and choked up a sob, he hated seeing her in this condition. Deidara was shaking violently, Sakura's legs buckled beneath her and she nearly fell to the floor but Deidara caught her torso in time. Sakura's chin rested onto his left shoulder and her arms wrapped around his back and she pounded on his back until they fell to their knees.

"Deidara, how could you?" Sakura sobbed. "You broke my heart once, don't break it again." Sakura's fingers dug into his skin beneath his shirt. "Don't' leave me without saying goodbye, don't Deidara, don't" she sobbed at him.

"I-I" Deidara was shaking and had his arms around her back, he was actually crying. He couldn't manage to say anymore.

"I love you too much, don't leave me like that!" Sakura yelled to him. Sakura's energy gave out and the bracelet slid from her grasp and the metal hit the tile floor. Deidara heard the sound and backed up slightly to get a glimpse of what fell. Deidara let Sakura sit and held her hand but looked back to see the bracelet.

Deidara was squatting, his other hand slowly ran across the smooth floor until he reached the bracelet. He grabbed it tightly and a tear slid down his cheek, he loosened his tight grip on it and stared at the bracelet that sat in his hand, it was all wrong, all of this.

"I love you too." Deidara murmured as he slid the bracelet on her wrist. Deidara grazed her left cheek which held a cut. He finally looked her up and down, he did that to her. "I did that to you?" He choked.

Sakura's right hand traveled to his face. "No, I did it, for you. You can't just leave me and expect me to go away, I refuse." Sakura couldn't cry anymore she hiccupped out a sob.

"I hurt you, un." Deidara shook, mad at himself for causing her pain.

Sakura smiled. "Like I said, I did it for you." Sakura laughed sadly.

Deidara smiled at her sadly. "What happened?" Deidara asked.

Sakura's hand fell to her side once more. "I can't remember, it was a blur." Sakura leaned forward.

"Why did you come, un?" Deidara asked.

Sakura quickly leaned over and kissed him as hard as she could, he responded and wrapped an arm around her waist to make sure she wouldn't fall. "I came for that." Sakura smiled.

"For a kiss, un?" Deidara raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You don't want to know how much it means to me." Sakura broke contact with him.

"Flight 178, boarding now!" The intercom beamed. Deidara's eyes widened as he heard it, it was his plane.

Deidara stared at her sadly, Sakura smiled at him and wrapped and arm around his back to hug him. "You promised me that you'd write?" Sakura asked as they both stood up, still hugging.

Deidara's eyes widened at the realization of leaving her, he wouldn't! he couldn't! "I won't leave you, un." Deidara argued.

"Trust me, you won't" Sakura responded as she broke apart from him. "Because I love you too much." The kissed again, they only broke when the intercom started up again.

"Last call for flight 178, last boarding call!" The intercom's voice stirred them.

They broke apart, Deidara was sad, he didn't want to leave her ever again. He handed her the keys to his car and kissed her again, lightly and quick. "I can-"

"No, now go and make it happen." Sakura smiled at him. Their hands broke apart and Sakura held his car keys.

"I love you." Deidara said seriously and turned, picked up his black suitcase and headed off.

"I love you too!" Sakura yelled sarcastically, a lot of people were crying and Sakura wondered why. Then it hit her and she blushed. Deidara gave her one last glance and smiled sadly.

* * *

**_Fin!_**

**

* * *

**

**I always wanted to do that!!!! FIN! Hope you enjoyed, reviews are appreciated!!!**


End file.
